


flowers and chocolate

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Family, Mother's Day, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Raven returns to celebrate with her family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> This is a reposting from my former account.

“What happened to our no gift agreement?” Raven scowls as she rubs velvety petals between her fingers. “Flowers make you break out in rashes.”

Irene smiles, tugging her sweater higher over the blooming pink spots on her neck. Rogue curls up against her with a puffy, sleep softened face. A drool stain is obvious on the shoulder of her monkey pajamas. Raven sighs, rippling into her natural form as she drops the petals.

“Did you get to help pick out my flowers?”

Irene nods, shifting to make extra room on the couch.

“I took her after she discovered the stash of chocolate you bought me.”


End file.
